Lo que quiero para navidad
by PaoHalliwell
Summary: [Addex]Alex se da cuenta que quiere tener un bebe con cierta pelirroja que lo ha vuelto loco


Lo que quiero para navidad.

Esta placenteramente dormido, junto a su bella esposa cuando oye el llanto de un bebe, siempre había tenido el sueño ligero… así que sabia que no iba a volver a dormir , así que decidió pararse e ir a la cocina… de ahí era de donde venia el llanto.

En la cocina se encontró con George, bueno era obvio estaba vacacionando juntos, idea de sus magnificas esposas que eran grandes amigas, al pasar el tiempo por lo menos había logrado darse cuenta de que George no era tan "bambi" como el creía.

Hey- dijo Alex, siempre te toca a ti el turno nocturno con Andréu?

No -le respondió George- solo cuando Callie esta cansada la ayudo… siento que te haya despertado, es que me demore en cogerlo

-No te preocupes, igual tengo el sueño demasiado ligero, lo hubiera oído a kilómetros

-Uhm bueno entonces no hay problema… oye Alex.. cogelo un segundo no? Es que necesito calentarle el biberón

- que!! No no … si quieres yo lo caliento

- no sabes como … cogelo solo es un minuto… no te va a comer

- OK ok normal,

- Cogele la cabeza Alex!... te juro que si se te cae... Callie te mata

- Si ya hombre, cállate y apúrate con eso no!

Mientras Alex cargaba a Andréu se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Callie, tenia los ojos marrones oscuros, y su pelo negro y alborotado, a el le gustaría tener un bebe, pero no sabe si va a ser un buen papa; al fin y al cabo el suyo resulto ser un desgraciado… aunque sabia que no era como el… aun le recorría el miedo de fallarle a una personita que seria parte de el…Bueno el otro punto era que llevaba ya un año de casado y bueno hasta ahora todo iba bien, claro que habían tenido peleas y que peleas… en una de las primeras-recordó que se habían molestado tanto que el decidió irse a dormir donde meredith, bueno en esa época todavía no estaba casado, así que el pensó que no seria un gran problema, pero cuando regreso la encontró completamente indefensa echada en la cama con los ojos llorosos desde aquel día jamás desapareció así.. Ahora aunque peleaban habían aprendido a dar el brazo a torcer y reconocían su error, eso los había llevado a un año estupendo de matrimonio… Pero aun no habían hablado de bebes… y bueno a el tampoco le había pasado por la mente hasta en ese mismo instante.

Hey Hombre- ya me lo puedes dar

-Ok

-Entonces donde andabas vagando, digo por que en la cocina no estabas

-Claro que estaba en la cocina, solo que estaba pensando que necesito ir a mi cuarto… nos vemos

-Ok, espero que Andréu no te haya asustado-jajaja

-Que! Ja! Tu me dices eso… eso niño es la viva imagen de su madre, el asustado deberías ser tu

-George solo miro a Andréu con una sonrisa tierna y le dijo: eso es lo que mas me gusta de mi hijo, Alex

Alex salió de la cocina con esa frase recorriéndole la mente, llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, ella estaba ahí completamente dormida con su pelo rojo todo alborotado, pensó que tenia suerte de haberse casado con una mujer tan hermosa como la suya, por que eso era Addison hermosa aun estando dormida.

Se acerco y le hecho a su lado, observándola dormir, hasta que la vio abrir lentamente los ojos

-Donde estabas,

- Estabas despierta?

-No, solo que hace un rato quise abrasarte y no te encontré

- Uhm creo que eso se puede arreglar-le dijo abrasándola- estaba en la cocina

-Uhmm..

-Addie, no te duermas te quiero decir algo

-Mejor mañana no?

-Addie, quiero tener un bebe contigo, uno que se parezca a ti, que tenga tus ojos y el color de tu pelo…

-Alex… solo espera hasta navidad si?

-No.. .Addie no entiendes lo quiero ahora… si! dime que quieres darme un bebe

-Alex en navidad te voy a dar uno! Lo prometo

-Addison esto es en serio, tu estas medio dormida y no te das cuenta que de ahí a navidad hay siete meses….Addie ten un bebe conmigo

-Alex!! Tengo dos meses de embarazo!! Te voy a dar un bebe para navidad… uno que tal vez se parezca a los dos

-Tu. … estas…!!!!!!! Wow!!! Te amo Addie!! Gracias!!, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra!! Te amo

- Gordo!! Yo también te amo muchísimo y eres tu el que me hace feliz a mi

Y con un beso sellaron ese amor que se tenían, eran ahora ya una familia, una que nadie podría romper, claro que no serian una familia perfecta pero Addison sabia que Alex y ella siempre iban a estar juntos, ahora mas que nunca con ese bebe que venia en camino, que secretamente los dos esperaban que se pareciera a la persona que amaban.


End file.
